Magic Innocence
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: July, 1995, and "demons" have been attacking villages in England. Not knowing what else to do, Dumbledore calls in the experts...Time Travel, slight AU, mild Allen/Lenalee pairing, otherwise canon pairings. Cross still alive.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****So, those of you who know me for writing Yugioh, I'm not dead. ^^ I've just been busy with life. I've also moved out of the Yugioh fandom, and into another one...D. Gray Man! So, here is my first DGM fic, a crossover.**

**Takes place during OotP, with major changes, especially to DGM timeline. The events are mostly canon until after the Alma arc, changes will be made clear in the first chapter. For now, enjoy the prologue.**

***********CROSSOVER**

The Earl sat at the head of a long oak table, his beautiful children all sat too, awaiting what he was about to say. He had wanted to wait for the reincarnation of Wrath to appear, but the exorcists were becoming too much of a pain. Besides, he could always come back. No, he had to put this grand plan into action, one the would overwhelm the exorcists and bring destruction to the world without endangering any more of his precious children.

"My darling Noah, " he began, "I have decided now is the time to put my greatest plan into action. You see, the world with exorcists is a rather annoying place to be, so, we shall move." Confusion met his words. Move from the world? To where? He continued, "We shall go into the future, a future without exorcists, and create akuma there. Then we can destroy the world in that time, and then destroy the exorcists using the army we shall build up."

"Lord Millennium, why don't we just take over the world in the future then and leave the exorcists, since they will surely die left to their own devices?" A man with long hair and elegant features asked, his flowing speech giving a clear impression of power

"Oh, that they will, Sheryl, however..." here the Earl gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down the Noahs' spines, "I would like to see them all crushed in despair and hopelessness, knowing they are too weak and that even if they do manage to do anything it will all be hopeless in the end." He was grinning even more than usual, his thoughts on how devastated they would all look, especially that Allen Walker, the traitor Noah whom he both loved and hated, the boy who had survived after creating akuma, and the boy who loved akuma as much as he loved his friends. Yes, that would certainly be his sweetest victory. Maybe then his once beloved Neah would see how he picked the wrong side.

"Now, let us put this plan into action."

***********CROSSOVER**

When Dumbledore had been young, he had accidently stumbled across something strange in his search for the Deathly Hallows. Old accounts of strange machines, ones that no magic could harm, that were created from sorrow."Demons", the accounts had named them, though their appearance didn't look like the traditional ones, they certainly were from the little information the account held of them.

However, the young Albus had discarded the information into some dark corner of his mind, still intent in his search for the Hallows. He had always had his doubts about this account, as the "demons" were gone, and there were no accounts of it happening at all as far as he knew, and sorrow always happened in this imperfect world.

So, it was a shock to find himself, many years later, reading an article which had a blurry, unfocused image of what appeared to be the same "demons" he had read about so long ago. The description of the attack sounded vaguely familiar too, "machine-like monsters", "magic had no effect", "bullets that turn everything to dust", "entire village destroyed". At these words, he walked over to his Pensive. He had some memories to search.

*************CROSSOVER**

As the Supervisor to the Black Order, Komui had come across a lot of strange things, both those caused by innocence and those that weren't, however, receiving a message from the future had to be one of the strangest things he had ever heard. Akuma were apparently attacking people there, although strangely the attacks appeared to be targeting only the UK, which would make it slightly easier for the exorcists to help. You know, if they could get past the whole time thing. Then again, with the Arc, there was no telling what it could truly do, since even Allen and Neah didn't know all its secrets. Maybe they could do something after all. He called all the Exorcists to his office. This mission would require them all.

**-CROSSOVER**

**A/N: Review? Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****So, those of you who know me for writing Yugioh, I'm not dead. ^^ I've just been busy with life. I've also moved out of the Yugioh fandom, and into another one...D. Gray Man! So, here is my first DGM fic, a crossover.**

**I can't guarantee all updates will be this fast, since I had already written this chapter when I posted the prologue, however I'm going to try to update at least once a week. This chapter explains pretty much all AU stuff for DGM, apart from one: Cross is still alive. Why? Because I like him.**

***********CROSSOVER**

General Allen Walker was hungry. And tired, but food always came before sleep. He had just returned from a mission to get some innocence from the Himalayas; honestly, it seemed like someone was trying to kill him with all these stupid missions to the middle of nowhere. Okay, they probably were, knowing Central.

On the plus side, he could now create an Ark door in a place he hadn't been before, so long as he knew exactly where he was going. The down side was that doing so used up quite a lot of energy, and then there had been a trek up the Himalayas to a remote tribe who hadn't spoken a word of English, and then he had to collect the innocence and get back home, since there wasn't really much room on the mountain passes to open a gate.

So now, really, the only thing he wanted to do was eat. Then sleep in the nice, comfy bed in his room for a few hours. So he made his way to the cafeteria, nodding to the few Finders he saw on the way there who all nodded back in respect. Since becoming a General, he had noticed he had much more respect and power than he was used to, but luckily his friends all treated him the same. And Kanda. Though he wasn't sure if Kanda counted him as a friend. Oh, and Cross, who still called him "stupid apprentice".

Tossing aside these thoughts, he made his way to Jerry, smiling at the man who beamed back at the sight of his favourite exorcist.

"What would you like today, Allen-chan?"

"Well, I would like," Allen proceeded to list as many foods as he could think of that he really wanted to eat right now. And that was a lot. "Oh, and twenty mitarashi dango too, please." He smiled bigger then, giving Jerry his famous charming smile.

"Coming right up!"

Jerry had to have known Allen was coming back with the speed he got Allen's order, the entire thing filling up practically an entire table.

"Got enough there, Moyashi?" A joking voice called to Allen. The young general looked up, pouting.

"My name's Allen." He reminded a grinning Lavi, in between politely stuffing his face with food, careful not to get any on his black and gold uniform. Lavi laughed.

"Sure, sure, Moyashi-chan. Just like Yu-chan keeps insisting his name is Kanda. It's almost like he doesn't know he hasn't a first name."

"Well, he's probably too stupid to figure it out anyway." Allen smirked, feeling happy he'd managed to get in a jab at his rival, even if said rival wasn't here to hear it. In the training rooms, Kanda sneezed.

Sometime later, after eating several times his own body weight in food, Allen walked to his room, glad he didn't get lost once on the way, which was an achievement for him, even if he had been living in the Order for quite a while. Why didn't they pin maps everywhere, then he wouldn't get lost! Okay, so he might still get a little lost with his own horrific sense of direction, but still.

He sat down on his bed, turning to view the large, rather morbid picture on his wall, reaching out a hand to lightly brush its canvas. Mana. The madman who had raised him, who he loved even if he was no longer sure if Mana had loved him or the Noah inside of him.

_"He did love you." _The voice of his uncle told him from inside his head. Allen sighed, but smiled a little too, grateful to Neah for reassuring him. A knock on the door broke his thoughts and he turned his head to see Lenalee enter his room, her hair now reaching her shoulder blades.

"Hey Allen, Komui says he has a new mission for you."

"What? But I've only just come back!" Lenalee giggled at his expression.

"I know, but this time it's a really big one, pretty much all of us are going."

"Everyone?" Allen stood up. What mission could possibly be so big it required all the exorcists?

"Yeah. Come on. I don't know much about it either."

Allen sighed and walked out, Lenalee following him and shutting the door. She watched Allen out of the corner of her eye as they made their way towards Komui's office. He really had changed since he came here. His "mask" had slipped slightly, and she could tell he felt more open towards them, if only a little. His posture had changed too, he was more confident; something she knew was a product of his training to become a General. He had spent a total of six months training separately under each of the current Generals before being given that title(though she suspected the training with Cross had left him more scarred than before), and it had changed him. He was no longer a child, or even a teenager. At the age of sixteen, he already held more responsibility and knowledge than many adults.

Then again, Lenalee wondered if any of them were ever truly children once they joined the Order. Her childhood, practically her entire life had been with the Order, as had Kanda's. They knew death and pain in a way many people would never know. She smiled a small bitter smile. They weren't children; they weren't people. They were Exorcists. They lived to fight.

After the Alma incident, Allen had gone into a coma. They suspected the Noah inside him was trying to take over, so they attempted to hide him from Central's eyes. In fact, one week into the coma his forehead had started bleeding and the stigmata had appeared, his skin greying. Then the debate began. Some people recommended killing the young exorcist to prevent another Noah from appearing, others said to wait; that they believed Allen was still fighting. A week later, Allen awoke.

She remembered how his eyes had opened, their regular silver colour rather than the gold she had been dreading, and how the stigmata had vanished, his skin turning its natural colour again. She had hugged him so hard Allen could barely breathe, Lavi joining in. After they got over the fact he had woken up, he told them he and Neah, his uncle and Noah, that they had made an agreement. Neah wanted to kill the Earl, and Allen wanted to stay with the Order. They had agreed that they would attempt to peacefully exist, and work for the Order if they still could.

What had followed was a long period of suspicion, arguments and tests, until eventually it had been decided that Allen could stay, provided he and Neah made an oath of loyalty and if either of them looked like they were deserting, all exorcists were given an order to kill on sight. Really, Lenalee thought, it was a miracle Allen had stayed through all of that. But then again, the Order was a family to both of them, and Allen always was the type to do anything for anyone. He was far too good to have such a horrible fate.

As this thought crossed her mind, they reached Komui's office and entered. Komui was, for once; awake, though this might have been because everyone else who was gathered there had woken him up from his napping. Since there was no seating left, the two teenagers stood in a spot that didn't have papers strewn across it.

"Good, now you're all here, I can begin." Komui stood from his desk and began pacing in a slightly agitated manner, quite different from his usually cheerful manner. This was serious. "I have received a message that suggests a place as being the target of a number of akuma attacks, even some possible mentions of innocence. However, what's unusual is the nature of this place. I'm sure you've noticed the decrease in akuma attacks here, along with the Noah somehow disappearing, even though sightings had become quite common. This, in connection with the message I have received, have lead me to a disturbing conclusion. You see, this message...is from the future."

At this, many expressions, which had been only vaguely interested in what the Supervisor was saying, changed into looks ranging from shocked to intrigued, to disbelief.

"How far in the future?" Lavi questioned. Ten year, one hundred years, one thousand years?

"Around a hundred years. The conclusion I have come to is that the Noah have somehow gone into a different time, one without Exorcists. Without Exorcists and the Black Order, they will have no opposition."

"So all of this will have been useless because they will destroy humanity in our future." Komui sighed.

"Yes, Lavi. It seems that way. However, the only way that the Noah could have got there is using the Ark." The mad scientist turned and grinned at Allen. "Luckily, we have our own."

Allen coughed.

"Um, not to disappoint you, but I have no idea how to make the Ark move through time. It might not even be possible since they do have a newer version of the Ark...I've never tried to move through time before."

"Even if you can't do it completely, Miranda's Innocence can control time. We might find a way to combine the two." Yeah, because combining Innocence with something created by the Noah was perfectly safe. Right. "Besides, we have until August the seventh, 1995 to work it out." Allen sighed.

"Okay, I'll try to find a way. But what exactly are we going to do if I do manage it?"

"Well, that was the second part of the message. It seems that in the future, and possibly right now, there are wizards who perform magic with wands." Komui waved his hands to get those gathered to be quiet, since this statement had made some people laugh and other gasp. "In the future, they are involved in a war, not as big as ours, mind you, but still. It could be that our enemy has joined with theirs. In fact, given their enemy has an interest in eternal life, it is likely. Therefore, the man who has contacted me has suggested an alliance between our Order and their resistance, known as the Order of the Phoenix. You will act, in a way, as bodyguards to a school."

"Bodyguards? You want exorcists to act as bodyguards?"

"Not particularly. It seems this man really knows nothing of the Order, or even akuma, however, if Allen can get the Ark to travel through time then it is, theoretically possible for you to travel through time, spend as long as you want in the future, and come back before you even left! Plus, that also means you will be able to protect their entire country, since this war is thankfully isolated to the United Kingdom only, from the same place. Their headquarters is apparently too small to really keep everyone in all the time, so the school might make a good base. Any questions?"

They were silent, all digesting the information in their heads. This could be...interesting.

***********CROSSOVER**

Allen stood inside the Ark, thinking, a little frustrated at how this was going. It was currently ten past seven, and he was tasked with somehow using the Ark to get to a different Lab at five o'clock. He played the song over in his head, picturing the lab in his mind, along with a clock that read five. Then he let the image go. It wasn't working. He quickly made a portal to the piano room, sitting down and lightly running his hands over the keys on the white piano.

"Have you ever done it, Neah? Travelled through time?"

_"I can't say that I have. It should be theoretically possible, though, since the Ark is technically another dimension." _Allen sighed.

"I'll try again." He began to play the familiar song, and found himself singing along softly. He thought about the Lab, about the time he wanted to get there for, picturing the clock on the wall with its minute hand and second hand pointing towards the twelve and the hour hand pointing towards five. He poured his desire into the song. Then he felt it, a gate being made, its doorway leading straight to the room he was currently in. He finished the song before standing and heading out the gate, smiling when he saw the clock on the wall, not exactly as he had imagined it as the minute hand was on the two, but it was close enough. He could now travel through time.

**********CROSSOVER**

The Exorcists and Komui had gathered in the Ark, waiting for Allen to open a gate to Grimmauld Place, London, August the seventh, 1995 at nine o'clock precisely. They each had a small amount of luggage (Allen had strict orders to pack clothes rather than food), and waited with baited breath, not entirely sure what they were doing. Komui himself had limited knowledge, having told them everything he knew. He was going to negotiate the alliance, and to look after his darling Lenalee.

Allen closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything except the time and place he wanted to go. A door appeared on the side of a nearby building.

"It's done."

"Good." Komui smiled, and placed one hand on the door knob. "Let's go."

**-CROSSOVER**

**A/N: Review? Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

In a different time, a different place, a black-haired teenager collapsed on a bed, exhausted from cleaning and his own thoughts. Currently he was hiding from Mrs Weasley, who he knew would give him yet another job to do if he saw her. Really, this place was a mess. He needed some time to relax, and just think without distractions or annoyances.

This summer had been both frightening and frustrating for Harry Potter. He had spent all of July with no real contact from his friends, no idea what was going on except the vague pieces of information that had appeared on muggle news about these "demons". It made him angry, so much so that he had pretty much blown up at his friends when he first got here. However, he had slightly calmed down now, enough to think rationally at least. Apparently, no-one knew anything about these "demons" except that magic didn't work on them, neither did muggle weapons. The thought of something like that made him scared, perhaps even more scared than Voldemort made him. At least Voldemort was, though twisted, human.

He remembered strange feelings too over the holidays, days in which he felt happiness that he knew wasn't his own, and anything that made Voldemort happy was never good. Now, lying in bed, he began to link up the dates. It seemed like the times when he had felt happy were the days on which demon attacks occurred. He might not have been wonderfully smart, but Harry could see the implications. Voldemort was behind the attacks.

He told the Order, for once knowing that this sort of information should be shared no matter how depressing it was that these "demons" were his weapons rather than random monsters on neither side. Honestly, looking at the size of the Order of the Phoenix; at how little they knew, it almost seemed like they were going to lose this war, especially since the Ministry refused to see the truth about Voldemort's return; instead painting him and Dumbledore as lunatics.

Harry shivered as he thought back to that night. The night when he witnessed Cedric's death. He had seen that image almost every night in his dreams, the blank look on Cedric's face practically ingrained in his memory. Wearily, he got up as Mrs Weasley called everyone for lunch. Hopefully the rest of today, August the seventh, would go a little better than previous days. Maybe he would be able to stop thinking about that night and worrying more about his upcoming trial.

************CROSSOVER**

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sat at his unusually messy desk, chin resting on his hands with his elbows on the table and his eyes gazing at nothing, mulling over all the information he knew, which regretfully was very little.

Dumbledore did not like being in situations he knew nothing about. He was usually the one who knew what was happening, the manipulator, the one who pulled the strings from behind the scenes. He was not someone who liked to rely on "hope" alone, he preferred to plan, at least when he got older anyway. Perhaps when he was younger he would have had more faith things would work out right, but he knew fate rarely let things turn out the way you want them to. So, in order to keep control of any situation, you needed more knowledge. And knowledge was something he didn't have when it came to these demons. So he was left with hope.

Hope that his message had reached the correct people, people who could fight these "demons", hope that people like that actually existed. He had figured they must, since "demons" hadn't been around for a hundred years before now, so they must have been defeated somehow. That just left him a question of why they came back. Why now, during this war? He briefly entertained the possibility that Voldemort had somehow created them, though Dumbledore doubted it. They didn't look like any magic he knew of. And then there was the other mystery.

No information on "demons" or any people who fought them could be found bar the scant amount he had in his memories. He was sure that they had been around a hundred years ago, so for information like that to have gone missing or not exist was...suspicious. Almost like a complete and thorough cover-up, as though the information was purposely destroyed, for otherwise there should have been lots of information on them in both muggle and magical history.

He sighed. He really was getting far too old for all of this. Checking his rather confusing pocket watch, he turned to Fawkes.

"Let's go."

They vanished from the office in a flash of fire.

**********CROSSOVER**

Sitting down to a marvellous lunch created by Mrs Weasley was definitely a perk of living at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. She also seemed to have piled extra onto Harry's own plate because he was "too scrawny" for her liking. Strangely, there seemed to be a lot more of the Order there than usual; normally only a few members were actually there for meals, with most of them coming in and out randomly for only a few minutes at a time.

After lunch, none of given a job to do, instead Lupin announced that he had news.

"Dumbledore had told me that he has contacted some people who will help to destroy the "demons" that have been attacking people. Apparently, if they have agreed, they will be coming here at around nine o'clock. All the Order will be here, along with everyone who is not part of the Order but is living here." At this he looked towards Harry and his friends, his gaze softening. "This time it's not just the Order who will know."

Moody scoffed at his words.

"I find it hard to believe anyone will be able to fight these creatures. These people could well be servants of Voldemort."

"Moody, it is unlikely that Dumbledore would ask for help from anyone who would have links to You-Know-Who-"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE is required at all times! Everyone is a suspect! No-one can be trusted!" There was a time when Harry might have laughed a little at that paranoia. However, news of death, seeing Cedric's own right before his eyes as well as Barty Crouch Junior spending all of last year pretending to be his teacher meant he agreed, at least a little. Danger could very well be hiding right under their noses and they wouldn't be able to see it until it was too late.

Lupin sighed.

"I know that. However, the world is a very strange place if even _Dumbledore_ can't be trusted." There was a general muttering of agreement, though no-one said anything loudly. The mood in this house was rather dark and tense; everyone on edge no matter how much Mrs Weasley tried to distract them with cleaning. Here they were isolated, away from the ever-present danger outside. Meanwhile, the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic still kept denying anything was wrong, insisting that these "demons" were simply rogue magic that was being dealt with swiftly by Aurors. This was a blatant lie; "demon" attacks seemed to be occurring almost every day, each time wiping out a small segment of humanity completely without hindrance. Everyone there, whether they showed it or not, hoped that Dumbledore had found a way to deal with these monsters. For if he hadn't, it was unlikely anyone would survive this year.

*********CROSSOVER**

At five to nine, Dumbledore stood in the grassy square in the middle of Grimmauld Place, fiddling with his Deluminator. He had no idea of how these people from another time were going to get here, or even if they had got his message. However, maybe it was just a feeling he had, but he was sure that _something_ at least would happen at nine o'clock tonight. They would answer his call. They had to.

From his position, he would be able to sense them coming if they came by any sort of normal transport, and he would see them if they used a Time Turner or something similar to get there. He would know, and when he did meet them, he would keep his appearance of being old, powerful and all-knowing, the way his aura had been for many years now. Maybe he himself could discover a way to defeat these "demons" with their help, and then he wouldn't need them to be out of their own timeline, wherever they came from.

At nine o'clock precisely, the wind seemed to pick up, and a patch of ground near him began to shimmer and ripple, similar to the way a pool would ripple if a single drop of water fell into it. Out of the middle of the ripples emerged a series of glowing white diamonds, the number thirteen glowing red on one of the topmost diamonds. When it stopped rising it was at least twice as tall as Dumbledore, and the wind and ripples halted.

The surface of the diamonds rippled, and from them emerged a young man of Chinese origin, dressed in a white lab coat and a white beret atop his dark blue hair; dark eyes beneath a pair of wire-frame glasses.

"I assume you are Albus Dumbledore, the one who contacted us?" He spoke, holding one hand out in a friendly fashion, his voice strangely void of any accent that his appearance may have hinted; clearly he had lived in England for a good while.

"Indeed I am." If Dumbledore had been shocked anything, none of it showed in his twinkling eyes or kind smile as he shook hands with the other, glad he was returned the smile.

"Good. I am Komui Lee, Supervisor to the Black Order. It's nice to meet you."

One thing Dumbledore was very good at was reading people, even without using leglimens. He could see the slight mischievous spark in Komui's eyes, the way his smile came perfectly naturally, the intelligence that Komui clearly possessed, along with feeling the roughness of his hands, though what caused that Dumbledore didn't know.

Behind Komui more people emerged, dressed in mostly black uniforms contrasting Komui's own white outfit. Five had gold highlights on their clothes making Dumbledore suspect they were higher rank, even if one of them looked rather young. The other had red highlights. It was the variance in ages that really struck Dumbledore. While one of them appeared to be around an elderly, if short, man, another boy in looked around twelve. He wondered to himself exactly who they were.

"I thought in England it was customary to skip number thirteen, not number twelve." A voice spoke up, and Dumbledore glanced over, amused, to see a tall young man who couldn't have been over nineteen gazing at the houses. His hair was a brighter red than even the Weasley's, his right eye covered by an eye patch while his left eye observed his surroundings carefully. Dumbledore smiled a little wider.

"That is because the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

The moment those words had left his mouth, numbers eleven and thirteen began to shift as the Headquarters appeared, shuffling and shunting its way into view.

"Well, shall we go inside?"

**-CROSSOVER**

**A/N: Review? Tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

The Order of the Phoenix, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were gathered in the large, mostly clean lounge, the only room big enough to hold them all plus the extra people who were coming. A large table had been set up with several empty chairs, including one in the middle of them for Dumbledore. Small, hushed conversations were going on about who these people were and what they looked like.

"I bet they're some kind of elite group of wizards," Ron suggested to Harry and Hermione, "you know, really powerful."

"But Ron, Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive." Hermione reminded Ron. "Besides, I think it's probably some people who are from somewhere else, maybe from another country where they've dealt with "demons" before, which is why they know how to handle them."

"In that case, why couldn't they just tell Dumbledore and the Order how to defeat them; wouldn't that be easier than coming here in person?" Harry asked, joining the debate. The mysterious identity of these people sparked his curiosity.

"Maybe it's something really complicated that has to be shown, or maybe it's like an object or a weapon that needs to be made or something." Ron put in, his mind no doubt thinking up some large, dangerous object that could be used to defeat the "demons".

The sound of the door opening quietened the room down, and all eyes turned to the door as Dumbledore came through, followed by some of the most weird people any of them had ever seen.

The first was the one Dumbledore had shaken hands with; chin-length dark blue hair, glinting dark eyes, a white lab coat and beret and small rectangular glasses. Following him was a laid-back-looking man with long, dark red hair that swept to his middle back, a large black and gold-rimmed hat on his head and a matching black and gold uniform, one hand in his pocket and a white mask on his face. Then came a stern-looking woman, again in black and gold but with blonde hair done up in a messy bun, a monkey on her shoulder and a large x-shaped scar on her face.

Then came a man in a mostly black uniform, the heavy clothes making him seem even larger than he was, a mask covering his head and two large steel rings on his shoulders. Next came a rather scruffy-looking man who looked around his forties, a kind smile on his face, curly grey hair and red glasses covering his eyes, a large moustache and slight beard making him look older.

The last in the black and gold uniforms was a teenager who couldn't have been more than a year older than Harry, however his bright white hair made him look older at first glance. He looked slight compared to the others who had so far entered, and had silver eyes. What was mostly striking about him, however, was the large tattoo-like scar on his face that ran all the way down the left side of his face, making Harry's own scar seem rather insignificant.

Following him were more people, though they were dressed in black and red uniforms rather than gold, leading many to suspect some special significance behind the gold. First was a teenage girl with shoulder-length dark green hair and a very short red skirt who smiled at the wizards, behind her the tall red-haired boy with an eye-patch who had spoken to Dumbledore earlier who gave them a large grin. Following him was a small, old man with a single hair on his head, black make-up around his eyes and strangely empty eyes.

Then came another woman, who looked very nervous and kept glancing down at her feet, soft brown hair framing her face. Following her was a man who looked strangely like a vampire, however he too had a slightly nervous expression. He had black hair with a white streak at the front. Then came a boy who could only have been eleven at most, with a large blue hemisphere seemingly glowing on his forehead. Then came a young man of around twenty with dark spiky hair twisted into a high ponytail and strange metal bracelets on his arms.

Only two more followed; a tall, bald man with closed eyes and strange headphones on his head and a tall, slim, young man with dark blue hair that fell past his waist and was tied up in a ponytail, a sword at his hip.

They sat down, Komui in the centre, the Generals around him and the other Exorcists on either side of them as they observed the wizards sitting opposite them.

To be honest, they didn't look like people fighting a war. Several of them were clearly family with the same ginger hair colour, the older two the mother and father with five sons and a daughter. Two more teens were also there, along with other men and women that seemed to be almost a random assortment of people; in short, they looked nothing like an army, or a secret organisation. A few of them bore the marks of battle; obvious scars and slightly haunted shadows in certain people's eyes indicated that at least some of them knew how to fight. However, none of them seemed to have the physical capabilities all exorcists had to have, that was clear simply from looking at them.

"Perhaps first we should introduce ourselves?" Komui said, the question only hinted at. "I am Komui Lee, Chief Supervisor of the Black Order, an organisation under the Vatican that exists to destroy akuma. We are from the year 1895, and have come at the request of one Albus Dumbledore, since we believe these "demons" you have been having problems with are akuma." He swept a look across the wizards before turning to the blue-haired teen sitting at one end of their semi-circle. "Kanda, if you could start off all personal introductions, since it is only polite for them to have our names."

"Tch." Kanda looked a little annoyed at this, since Komui had already said his name, but complied anyway. "In case you haven't guessed, I'm Kanda." He didn't bother with his first name. The other Exorcists followed suit, introducing themselves around the circle.

"Noise Marie."

"Chaoji Han."

"Timothy Hearst."

"General Froi Tiedoll." That cleared up what the gold decorations on the uniform meant.

"General Winters Sokaro."

"General Klaud Nine." Here they went past Komui.

"General Cross Marian."

"General Allen Walker." To be honest, Allen felt slightly odd referring to himself as a General, since it was easy to forget he was one since his friends treated him the same. He also didn't miss the slightly shocked looks on the wizards faces when he said he was a General; he could tell he would probably have to answer questions on that later.

"Arystar Krory the Third."

"Miranda Lotto."

"Bookman."

"Lavi."

"Lenalee Lee."

With all the introductions over, the members of the Black Order turned their rather expectant eyes to the wizards in front of them. Said wizards now had a lot to mull over, though there wasn't much time for that right now. Dumbledore definitely hadn't mentioned them coming from a different time, though judging from the slightly amused glint in his eye he had known. They also seemed to come from many different countries and backgrounds if their looks were anything to go by; then again, looks could be deceiving. Deciding to take the initiative, Mrs Weasley introduced herself.

"Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley." Her husband followed her example.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Remus Lupin."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Sirius Black."

"Alastor Moody."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Hestia Jones."

"Dedalus Diggle."

"Elphias Doge."

"Mundugus Fletcher."

"Sturgis Podmore."

"Emmeline Vance."

"Severus Snape."

"Bill Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley."

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." It was nice, Harry decided, to have people not react with shock and awe when you introduced yourself. It made him feel normal.

"Ginny Weasley."

Allen was rather glad that, even thought here were quite a few people sitting there, not one of them was an akuma. That was lucky; it meant they could explain without being attacked, given the nature of the buildings protection.

Dumbledore then began to speak.

"As you already know, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. We are wizards." He brought out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the middle of the table, a golden fire erupting from the centre, twisting into a phoenix shape before vanishing, leaving the table completely unmarked. "Around fourteen years ago, a dark wizard named Voldemort was defeated, and vanished. However, recently he has come back, revived by a dark ritual. Because of this I have reformed the Order of the Phoenix, who stood against him last time. He will stop at nothing to regain control of the Wizarding World and kill all those who do not possess magic. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic refuses to acknowledge his return, and as such they are making many people defenceless."

The Black Order members nodded at his explanation, though they clearly had deeper questions, they could be asked at a later time. Meanwhile, Komui spoke up.

"You have also recently had trouble with akuma, yes?"

"Indeed."

"And you believe these events are connected?"

"I believe it is too much of a coincidence for them not to be connected."

"Very well."

Komui took a deep breath and began to explain their own situation.

"Around two hundred years ago a strange cube was found that contained a strange message. "We are the ones who triumphed over darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee." The message then spoke of a being known as the Millennium Earl, the one who creates akuma, along with a substance known as innocence, which the Cube was also made of. Innocence is a partially sentient substance that forms a bond with a specific human, known as an accommodator. The Innocence, in the form of a weapon, can then be used against an akuma, and is the only known substance that can destroy an akuma. The Black Order was created to find the original one hundred and nine pieces of Innocence, along with their accommodators, and use them to fight the Earl and his family, known as the Noah clan. Accommodators are, in the Black Order, known as Exorcists."

The wizards were a little confused, this "Innocence" sounded like magic, or rather more like their wands if it chose it's wielders.

"Now, I do have one rather important question before we begin." Dumbledore nodded for Komui to continue. "How many wizards are there in your world?"

Dumbledore raised a single, silver eyebrow at the slightly peculiar question.

"In the world, there are thousands of witches and wizards. May I ask how many of you there are in return?" The Exorcists and Komui relaxed slightly at Dumbledore's words. This magic wasn't some form of Innocence then; it was real. As for his own question, Komui took on a slightly grave air.

"In terms of the Black Order, there are several branches, each with hundreds of staff. However, in terms of Exorcists...there is only one not currently present, and she is a non-combatant exorcist."

It was a shock, to say the least, that almost all current exorcists were before them. Fourteen of them; no wonder some of them looked young. If they were the only people who could fight...

"Now, about the akuma, can you tell me what they looked like so we can get an idea of what level they are?"

"I can do better than that." Dumbledore produced a copy of the Daily Prophet's latest edition out of thin air and floated it over to Komui, who was a little startled by the quality of the photograph and the fact that is was moving, but didn't say anything.

"Level ones, good we got here in time."

"What exactly do you mean by level ones?" Sirius Black asked, curious by nature and slightly irritated; people had already died, that surely meant they were late?

"Well, perhaps I should explain what akuma are first, no?" Komui spoke lightly, he didn't mind the interruption at all. "Akuma are made from three things; a machine, a soul, and tragedy. When someone dies, the Millennium Earl appears before their loved one, and offers to bring back the soul of their loved one; all they have to do is say that person's name. This binds the soul into a mechanical skeleton and forces them to do the Earl's bidding. The Earl then has them kill the one who brought them back and wear their body as their skin; as such, akuma are usually hidden until they reveal themselves in the form in this photograph. However, as the akuma keeps killing, they evolve into higher levels. Each level is more intelligent and human-like than the previous, as well as much stronger. Level four is the highest we know of. Luckily, the ones in this picture are level one, though some may have evolved by now. However, the mere presence of akuma means the Earl must be here, and if he's here then the Noah clan are also here."

"Noah clan?"

"A group of thirteen humans on the side of the Earl. There are Noah "genes" in all of us, and every generation or so they appear, turning their hosts into super humans. They are in control of the akuma, have grey skin and seven stigmata on their foreheads; we can give you detailed descriptions of most of them if you need it since we know what they look like, though one of them does have the ability to change shape." One of Dumbledore's eyebrows raised a little at this; it sounded rather like magic to him.

"Perhaps we should move onto what you wish us to do about the current situation?" Komui suggested lightly. "There will be plenty of time to ask questions later."

"Of course." Dumbledore replied. "Akuma attacks have been happening recently, and we believe that Voldemort has something to do with them; perhaps he has made some sort of deal with your Millennium Earl. For this reason, I fear Hogwarts may be in grave danger; and since magic can not do anything to akuma, my students would be in danger if something like that were to occur." Komui looked thoughtful.

"We wish to protect as many innocent people as possible; thus we need some form of headquarters, and it would be unwise to have that in the same location as your headquarters. How large is your school?"

"Hogwarts is a castle; I assure you, we have plenty of space. " Dumbledore smiled; this is what he had been hoping for. Of course, they would have to notify the Ministry, however, with the base of the Black Order at Hogwarts he could keep a close eye on things, as well as have a nice ace up his sleeve should direct conflict happen any time soon.

"In that case, if you don't mind, we should set up our base of operations there. We may bring some more people through, of course, so we need a large space, as well as a quick way to get information of any attacks straight to us. Then we can send out Exorcists immediately to deal with the akuma."

"Of course. I shall see to it that you have everything you need. Also, perhaps it would be wise to have the younger Exorcists attend the school as students, then they would be able to protect the school's population more efficiently. They would, of course, be treated like normal students, at least for the most part, while attending." Komui looked thoughtful. This would give the younger ones a small chance at making normal friends; and live like normal teenagers for once, at least for a while.

"What age are your students?"

"My students are between eleven and eighteen, with seven different year groups each split between four houses."

"In that case, we have three exorcists who are of that age, and two more who are a year older and can probably attend. If we place one of each of the older ones in each house and the youngest in any house, that should be enough."

"You should know, the houses are decided by personality traits, and they don't tend to get on well with each other."

"We can sort that out at a later time. Perhaps, now we are introduced, we should end this meeting for now; if we have confirmed each other as allies."

"Of course. I am sure no-one here has any reason not to agree with that."

While Komui and Dumbledore had been talking, everyone else had been busy analysing the other side, though perhaps none more so than Lavi, whose single eye scanned the Order of the Phoenix with precision, logging every single movement and trait into his memory for future use. McGonagall's stern expression offset by the fact her eyes flickered over the younger exorcists in slight worry; the motherly look on Mrs Weasley's face, the sneer of Snape that made him sure the man was wearing a mask of darkness; a spy probably. The mischief Tonks' held, clear from her face and bright pink hair, along with the way her eyes flitted over to gaze momentarily at Lupin, who was weary and held a sad aura. The gaunt look on Black's face like he had either been in a prison recently or was in one currently, the serious looks on both Mr Weasley's and Shacklebolt's faces, along with the twitching fingers of Fletcher. The haunted look in Potter's eyes, the fierce look in Granger's, the twins who looked like they should be grinning naturally, even though they weren't currently. Overall, he couldn't see one uniting thing about them; they were more like a secret, underground resistance than an organization. Then again, he supposed that that was what they were.

Harry didn't know what the think of the Exorcists of the Black Order. Their uniforms, each one unique yet similar, all bearing a strange metal cross over their hearts, made them look like an army, more so than the Order of the Phoenix at least. Still, they didn't look particularly elite or special, in fact if they had been dressed in normal clothes then they would just have been an assortment of odd people, not a fighting force. Komui was clearly a leader, though to be honest he didn't look much like one aside from the uniform, though the Exorcists clearly had no problems in letting him speak for them for now. However, there was one other thing on his mind. Before they had come in, Harry had been trying to catch Dumbledore's eye, to no avail. The Headmaster didn't even seem to notice him, let alone look at him. It annoyed Harry. Why was he doing that?

Eventually, it came to people's attention that the meeting was over for now, and the wizards started to stand, those who didn't live here leaving with varying amounts of speed. The Black Order, however, stayed in the room, chatting to each other as they waiting for their hosts to tell them what to do.

Mrs Weasley, being the unofficial organiser of the headquarters, returned to her guests and coughed then smiled at them.

"Now, how about I show you to your rooms? We've prepared quite a few of them, don't worry, there'll be plenty of space. Come on, follow me."

**-CROSSOVER**

**A/N: This chapter is really an introduction chapter to make them get to know each other; the main characters will meet properly next chapter. ^^ Review? Tell me what you think? Is this length chapter better?**


	5. Chapter 4

Their five rooms were all on a single floor, the three women taking one room and the other dividing up depending on the number of beds; Allen ended up sharing a room with Lavi, Kanda, Krory and Bookman. The main reason for this was that no-one in their right minds would share a room with either Sokaro or Cross, so they ended up with their own rooms. Komui, who had dropped the serious act the moment Mrs Weasley had left, had tried to get Lenalee her own room until she kicked him, telling him that she would be fine rooming with the other women. When he didn't stop, she knocked him out and kicked him into his room, before heading into her own.

In their room, Lavi immediately claimed the bed closet to the rather small and grimy window and Kanda took the one furthest away from Lavi, leaving Allen, Bookman and Krory with the other three beds. They hadn't brought any stuff through, having decided that would be a little impolite, so would sleep in their clothes until tomorrow morning.

"So, guys, what do you think of them?" Lavi asked the others, sounding a little too excited for the time of day, or rather, night.

"As people? We haven't really met them; we only know their names."

"I know that." Lavi waved his hand at Allen's comment. "I meant their magic! It looks so cool!" Allen smiled at Lavi bouncing on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm quite glad we have the opportunity to learn it, it could come in handy when fighting akuma or the Noah, even if it doesn't work against them."

"But also, just think, if magic has been hidden from ordinary people for ages, they must have lots of history, right? Finally, I'll know more than panda about something!" The moment he reached the end of his sentence, a flying kick met his head and sent him into the wall.

The others laughed at Lavi's expense, glad to finally relax after the serious meeting, except for Kanda who made no reaction, already stripping off his jacket to go to bed. He was a little annoyed at this rather pointless exercise in diplomacy, and at the fact he just knew he would be forced to actually attend this stupid school, with the beansprout of all people.

The others took off their uniforms too, sleeping in their underclothes and stopped talking when Kanda threw a nasty glare at all of them (it only really worked on Krory, as Lavi grinned back and Allen matched his gaze, but they still decided it was time to go to bed).

*******CROSSOVER*******

The next morning, Dumbledore paced in his study. He had felt magic cores within all the Exorcists, though whether it was somehow induced by their innocence or it was natural was impossible to tell. If they were witches and wizards, though, surely they would have gotten invitations to Hogwarts? He turned to a portrait on the wall.

"Phineas?" The Slytherin former headmaster of Hogwarts slowly lifted his head from where he had been feigning sleep.

"Yes Albus?"

"What can you tell be of the Black Order and the Exorcists, for they appear to have magical cores, yet are not at Hogwarts or any other wizarding school?" Phineas snorted.

"The Black Order? They were under the control of the Vatican; I doubt they would have let any of them attend a school for magic. Besides, it is their weapons that somehow, I never bothered to find out why, induce a magic core within those few who can wield them, turning them into wizards. However, it was our agreement that none of them, even the children, ever received invitations."

"Why ever not? Surely a little education would be seen as an advantage." Phineas smirked, an expression Dumbledore did not like, for it meant Black was going to say something he would not like.

"Because those who wield Innocence are not human; they are weapons. Not children, but soldiers. Now, if that is all, I will go back to my nap." And with that he was resting his head on the arm of his chair again, leaving Dumbledore to mull over the words he had just said. They made him sad. Children should not have to fight a war; none of them should. But alas, it always seemed inevitable that the ones who should be kept out of war ended up being the most important in it. Such was the way of the world.

*******CROSSOVER*******

The next morning, Harry woke up groggily, having for once managed to sleep without any nightmares, probably because he was too busy thinking about the people who had come last night. They seemed strange, though he guessed that they appeared strange to them as well; the culture shock from coming to a different century must have been pretty severe. He sat up and pulled on some random, baggy clothes, ignored a snoring Ron and headed out of his room, downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Once there he was surprised to find several people from the Black Order standing at one end of the table, stood over a map. After focusing a little, it appeared to be the Generals and Komui, though only Cross, Komui and Sokaro wore their uniforms, Tiedoll, Nine and Allen all wore normal seeming clothes. He turned his attention away from them and towards the breakfast Mrs Weasley handed him, missing her glance over to the Exorcists who were talking too quietly for him to overhear.

Allen studied the map in front of him carefully, taking in the large drawing of a castle surrounded by large ground with a lake and forest that was labelled ominously "The Forbidden Forest". Overall, it looked similar to the setup of the Black Order back home, though they admittedly didn't have a lake. Komui was saying something about it.

"We should set up patrols of the grounds, preferably not including those who will be attending classes. From what I can tell, the lake should be quite easy to check as it's in an open space; the real problem will be the forest. Who do you think should patrol that area?"

"Perhaps Marie?" Allen suggested. "He can hear the akuma coming, as well as anything else that lives in the forest." Komui nodded.

"Good idea. Miranda can help him too, just in case they get in trouble."

"I shall stay near there too." Klaud stated. "I heard Care of Magical Creatures is held near there, and I've been thinking of watching that class anyway. Besides, Lau Jimin needs some space to roam. The Forest is a perfect place." Again, Komui nodded, agreeing with the only female General.

"Okay, so the rest of those who aren't in classes will be patrolling the castle. We'll clean all the students of akuma the first night, so we'll need you, Allen, for that, however after that we should be okay. Now, if the castle is attacked directly, which is unlikely but still might happen, we need a plan of attack. We don't need a repeat of what happened at the old Headquarters, not with innocent children about."

"Embracing Garden will cover the castle and students in case of an attack; I doubt there will ever be a battle that really requires all five of us to fight." Tiedoll stated, confident in the abilities of those there. "Miranda and Timothy can stay inside too; so they are out of danger while activating their innocence."

"Level Fours should be eliminated first, by either us or Kanda and Lenalee, since they can keep up with Level Fours."

"I shall tell Timothy to deal with some level ones and twos; he can't possess a level three yet, though he's getting there." Klaud told them, knowing that Timothy probably wouldn't like doing that but would hopefully listen to her since he was her apprentice.

"I would prefer it actually if you, the Generals were to stay out of fights as much as possible during this mission, though I know it isn't always the case. We can't afford to lose you."

"We can't afford to lose anybody, Komui." Allen reminded him quietly. He didn't like being told to watch others fight for him; much less get hurt for him. Komui looked at him sharply.

"I know, but right now I'm passing this rule. If there are any other exorcists there, no General is allowed to fight unless there are either Level Fours, Noahs or the exorcists fighting are about to die. Those are the ONLY circumstances under which you can fight, do you all understand?" There was a round of nods from the Generals, though Allen was pretty sure he'd end up fighting anyway, unlike Cross who, in Allen's opinion, would likely just laze around doing nothing for the year.

"Also, Allen, you have an extra mission." Allen perked up, wondering why he had an extra mission when he was going to be attending a school for the first time in his life. "I have been asked, secretly, by Dumbledore that you keep an eye on Harry, Rona and Hermione, since they have a marvellous talent for attracting trouble and getting into dangerous situations. Therefore, if they leave the school or do something dangerous, you must go with them, and preferably contact us using a golem. You're doing this because you're in their year; Lavi and Kanda will be in the seventh year, Lenalee in the sixth year, you in the fifth year and Timothy in the first year. It is for this reason you should probably go in the same house as them as well since this will make it easier." Allen nodded, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was being asked to protect three kids in particular; why them and not just everybody? Clearly there was more to this story than they currently knew.

Allen's stomach chose that moment to announce itself, letting out a large grumble that caused everyone there to stare at him and his cheeks to go bright red. Mrs Weasley bustled over, grabbing his arm.

"Come on now, dear, I'm sure that meeting of yours can wait until after you've had breakfast. My dear, you're far too skinny, you really need to eat more..." The motherly woman started gathering breakfast together for everyone; having decided now would be a good time to feed them all. Of course, her comment about Allen needing to eat more had prompted a round of smirks amongst those who knew of his appetite.

"If beansprout ate more, he'd explode." Lavi stood in the doorway, a large grin on his face directed at Allen.

"My name is Allen, stupid rabbit." Allen snapped back as Lavi seated himself next to Allen. Lenalee and Kanda followed him, Lenalee smiling at Allen and the others as she sat down.

Hermione, Ron and several other people came down just as Mrs Weasley put out breakfast for everyone, gladly heaping extra on Allen's plate.

Lenalee decided to be brave and start up a conversation to break the tension.

"So, could you tell us what the houses are in Hogwarts?" She asked the wizards there, smiling at them politely. After some exchanged glances, Hermione began to explain.

"Well, there are four, and you get sorted based on your personality traits. Gryffindor is those who are brave; Hufflepuff the kind, Ravenclaw the clever and Slytherin for the cunning. There are some other things, but those are the main traits that each house uses. They are named after the four founders' of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." The exorcists nodded.

"Right, so one of us four needs to be in each house." Allen nodded to Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. "We may as well decide now who should be in each."

"The Slytherins are all evil though." Ron said in between stuffing his face. "I don't see why they need protecting; half of them are on You-Know-Who's side." Lenalee looked at him harshly.

"Akuma attack without discretion; they will kill an ally just as easily as they would kill and enemy. We won't let anyone go unprotected."

"But hey," Allen started, having polished off his snack of a breakfast very fast and with rather good manners considering the speed, "at least we know which house BaKanda should go in." He smirked, unable to resist the jab at his rival.

"Tch."

"The house of the cunning? Are you quite sure that isn't you, beansprout? Or does the word "poker" not mean anything to you?" Lavi grinned at Allen, who blushed a little.

"That has nothing to do with it, stupid rabbit." Allen huffed. Meanwhile, Mrs Weasley had noticed Allen's plate was empty and offered him some more, to which he gladly accepted. Lavi just laughed.

"You should know, madam, that Allen can and will eat several times his own body weight as a snack, he's just too polite to say it." Several people turned to the white-haired, now red-cheeked boy in slight shock.

"Lavi, you're making me sound like a glutton!"

"But Allen, you are." Lenalee patted him on the arm, deciding to have a little fun teasing her friend.

"Lenalee!"

Hermione peered at Allen, looking him up and down as much as she could from where she was sitting.

"You don't look like you eat much." Allen turned to her, still blushing a little.

"It's because my Innocence, my anti-akuma weapon, is parasitic, so I have to eat lots of food in order to get the energy I need."

"There are different types of anti-akuma weapon?" This knowledge perked up Hermione's interest.

"Yeah," Lavi answered since Allen had gone back to inhaling food. "There's three types that we know of; equipment, parasitic and crystal. I have an equipment type," here he pulled out his hammer, twirling it in his hands. "I have to use words to control it, but it doesn't require tons of energy to restrain as the power of the Innocence is contained within my weapon. Allen is a parasitic type, as you know, which means the Innocence is actually inside his body and he can transform that part of his body into a weapon. A parasitic type is controlled using the accommodator's emotions. The third type is crystal, which is where the Innocence merges with the accommodator's blood to form a weapon outside of the body. It's controlled by emotions like a parasitic type, but doesn't require the extra energy."

"Oh." Hermione nodded, absorbing all this information for future use. These weapons sounded so strange; part of her really wanted to see them in action. Another part never wanted to see these akuma things at all. They sounded horrible.

"So," Allen started after he had inhaled far more food than most people would have thought necessary, causing a large pile of plates and dishes to have stacked up next to him and slightly scarred several people sitting at the table, "what houses do you think the rest of us should go in? We still need one of us in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively."

"I'll go in Ravenclaw." Lavi decided, grinning slightly. Hopefully Ravenclaw would have all the knowledge he needed to satisfy his curiosity.

"That just leaves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for Allen and I." Lenalee said, wondering who should go in which house. Thinking about the traits that made up each house, she came to her own decision. "Allen, I think you should go in Gryffindor and I'll go in Hufflepuff."

Allen just nodded, blushing a little at the thought that Lenalee thought he was brave. In his mind, she was really brave too, but he didn't argue.

Just then, breaking the relaxed mood, a rather flustered looking Lupin ran in, his hair dishevelled and his jacket slipping off his left shoulder.

"There's an akuma attack in a village in Yorkshire."

The pleasant atmosphere disappeared, tension suddenly filling the air as eyes turned to Komui, who did some very fast thinking.

"Can you take some of us there?" He asked Lupin, who nodded in response.

"Not too many, but I can take a couple of you there right now."

"Okay, Allen, Kanda, I want both of you to go and see if there are any akuma left and destroy them. Oh, and Allen, remember what I said earlier." Allen nodded a little stiffly, but headed out with Kanda and Lupin anyway.

Kanda made no attempt to talk, practically ignoring Allen completely, the white-haired boy returning the indifference, making Lupin feel a little awkward around the teenagers as he took them outside.

"If you could both take hold of one of my arms, I'll apparate us there." The werewolf held out his arms to the two, who looked a little confused at his request but did so anyway.

The next thing they knew was a horrible squeezing sensation as though they were being pushed and pulled through a very narrow tube; Allen could almost swear his shoulder popped at one point. Luckily, the sensation disappeared after a few seconds and the exorcists stumbled a little away from Lupin, a little green in the face.

Kanda recovered slightly quicker than Allen and looked around. They were on the edge of a small village in a valley surrounded by green, rolling hills. The houses, or at least, what remained of them, looked rather quaint, though they didn't have any time to observe the scenery, for the akuma were still there.

Kanda drew Mugen, activating it before leaping at the nearest akuma, quickly slicing them up and ignoring the blood that shot out of them. Allen hung back, his eye activated, gritting his teeth at the fact that he wasn't supposed to fight; though he doubted these level ones could actually harm him. Lupin on the other hand was terrified. The akuma were much scarier in real life than in the photo, and somehow the devastation they wrought was much more real now he saw the smoking remains of a village for himself. This sort of thing belonged in the past when Voldemort reigned, not now in the present.

He was distracted by a whirring sound close to him, pulling his eyes away from Kanda and the akuma and towards Allen. His left eye, the one with that strange curse-scar on, now had a mechanical wheel, and when Allen turned to him he saw the eye had gone red and black and appeared to bulge out beneath the wheel. Another sound wrenched his eyes away again, and this time he saw an akuma in front of him, its guns pointed in his direction. For some reason, he suddenly felt more terrified than he ever had in his life. The moment before he closed his eyes, he caught a glimpse of pure white in the corner of his vision.

The sound of guns never came, instead a strange feeling washed over him, akin to what he believed a holy man might feel in the presence of God. He opened his eyes. A figure stood there, wrapped in a flowing white cloak with a strange fur hood. Its right arm was thin and white, whereas the left arm was black and ended in sharp elongated claws. The figure turned around, revealing its face covered in an engraved silver half-mask and its white hair standing up as though charmed there.

"Are you alright?" Allen's voice asked the shocked werewolf, who nodded in response.

For some reason, looking at the boy, Lupin realised why he was a general. He felt that strange, peaceful aura that made him feel as though he could trust this boy, as though he could safely put his own life and the lives of many in his hands and he would not only try to protect them, but succeed. It calmed the agitated wolf that dwelled within him. This was the true power of the Exorcist's weapon; Innocence. And Lupin now believed they would win this war.

After receiving an affirmative answer from Lupin, Allen scanned the area with his eye quickly, finding that Kanda had already disposed of the rest of the akuma, which luckily had all been level ones. The village was a mess though. Sighing and deactivating his innocence, Allen began the horrible task of searching for survivors, attempting to ignore the piles of ruined clothes that were all that was left of the citizens, as well as that horrible pang in his chest that came with each life he knew he had failed to save.

In the end, they found only a few survivors, each of whom were informed of the Millennium Earl and the akuma as Allen tried to prevent any more being created. Finally, before they left, he took one last glance at the village, tears filling his eyes at the thought of everyone who had been lost, everyone they had failed to save. The sadness in his eyes was striking; he looked, for once, like an adult who had seen too much of the dark side of war.

"Tch, idiot beansprout, stop crying. It makes you look even more pathetic than normal."

"Shut up, BaKanda." Their relationship wasn't as hostile as it had been; becoming more the teasing of friends or rivals than the enemies they used to be. Each took hold of Lupin's arm again before they were whisked back to Grimmauld Place.

As they made their way back inside to give a report, all present hoped for a peaceful stay for the rest of the summer. Then again, when had life ever been peaceful for an Exorcist?

**-CROSSOVER**

**A/N: *dodges random thrown objects* Okay, I can explain! Basically, I have a load of pretty important exams coming up, and kind of had my computer taken away so that I could "concentrate on revising". Yeah, so I haven't had much time to write. However, once my exams are over, in June, I will hopefully get back up to pace, though I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for all the reviews (which I'll start answering now), and I'm really glad you like it so far. I was going to have more content in this chapter, but it sort-of spiralled out of control...yeah. ^^ Review? Pretty please~?**


End file.
